The skeg of a boat motor is a fin that extends vertically down from the propeller shaft housing. It is exposed to damage by impact with rocks and other submerged objects. Skegs can be severally damaged or even broken off depending on the severity of impact with a submerged object. Damaged skegs can often be repaired, but this is costly. When a skeg is broken off, and a significant portion is lost, a replacement is required, again at significant cost.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a skeg protector.